


Draco Malfoy and the Battle of Hogwarts

by TotallyNot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, can be seen as drarry, haha shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNot/pseuds/TotallyNot
Summary: A new take on the battle of Hogwarts.EDIT: Omg thank you so much I don't know why my shittiest bit of writing has the most notes but thank you.





	Draco Malfoy and the Battle of Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 
> 
> I do not own any of these characters. These characters, this wizarding school, and everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am just altering the story a bit.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> How do disclaimers work?

Draco thought it was over. But when The Dark Lord walked up with his army to what was left of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he knew something big was going to happen. The students that had chosen to fight were on the opposite side of the courtyard. As Voldemort approached with the Death Eaters, Draco spotted the groundskeeper, Hagrid. He was shocked because he knew that Potter and Hagrid were very close, and was sure that Hagrid would never betray the Boy Who Lived. 

But, as the immense force advanced, Draco made out a body in Hagrid’s arms. Finally, Voldemort stopped, and Draco’s heart sank. His rival, Harry Potter was lying in Hagrid’s arms, dead. Seeing Potter like this reminded him. Draco had no real hate for him, just the opposite. Honestly, he admired the guy. 

He spotted his parents in the crowd, and they beckoned him over. He crossed the courtyard hesitantly, and he spotted the bodies of many of his former classmates. He reached Voldemort, who gave him a very awkward hug. Voldemort started to speak, “The Boy Who Lived, dead at last.” Death Eaters were clapping and cheering. On the opposite side, all the students and teachers looked shocked. Draco spotted the Weasleys, and Granger. They were all weeping.   

The following events were a blur for Draco. Voldemort was in the middle his speech, and Neville Longbottom had decided to stand up to him. Then, Draco heard a thump and turned around. He looked over at Hagrid and saw that Harry Potter had fallen from his hands and was running away. Voldemort was screaming, and all the students were cheering. Draco stared at the pillar that Harry had disappeared behind. He glanced at his mum, who mouthed the word “Go.” 

***

As Draco caught up to Harry, he yelled “Potter!” Harry’s head whipped around, and Draco found himself face-to-face with Harry’s wand. “Woah! I want to help fight!” Harry was a bit suspicious, but agreed. “Alright, come on then.” The two-started jogging to the castle, but then found themselves surrounded by Death Eaters. Harry and Draco were standing back-to-back fighting them off. Draco whispered, “Scared Potter?” Harry responded with “You wish.” 

Draco saw Harry run right at a Death Eater, firing a stunning curse. He saw a Death Eater aiming carefully at Harry and yelled “Potter! Behind you!” Draco disarmed the Death Eater, and with start, he realized that it was his father. Draco also spotted his aunt, and his… mother? Narcissa was crying, and shooting random bursts of fire at Harry. Draco disarmed her, as well. Draco felt something hit him. He looked up, and realized that it was Harry. Where Draco’s head had been, there was now a streak of green. Draco panted, “Thanks Potter.” Harry nodded in response. He stunned a couple of Death Eaters, but for every one that was stunned, three more took their place. 

Seeing that they would not be able to get into the castle from the main entrance, Draco started off towards the Forbidden Forest. He and Harry were dodging spells, while blindly firing curses back at their enemies. They finally reached the forbidden forest, Death Eaters still on their tail. Harry chuckled, “Hey Draco, you still afraid of this place?” Draco scowled. “Shut up, Potter.” He was still running, but then stopped abruptly. “What’s wrong, Malfoy?”  

“Oh, bloody hell,” Draco moaned. There were 30 Death Eaters standing right in front of them. They turned around, only to realize that they were surrounded. Voldemort stared right at Draco, and said, “Ah, Draco, have you decided to aid The Boy Who Lived?” Draco looked Voldemort right in the eyes and said, “So what if I have? What are you going to do about it?”  

Next to Draco, Harry whispered, “Accio Firebolt.” Moments later, the broom whisked right past Draco, and into Harry’s hands. Voldemort saw this, and sent a killing curse right at Harry. Draco mounted the broom, and the two zoomed right out of the forest. Draco could hear Voldemort yell, “After them! Do not let Potter get away! Kill Malfoy if you have to.” The last order made Draco’s stomach lurch. He had known that he was now an enemy of the Dark Lord, but now he had every Death Eater out to kill him. 

Half a minute later, they reached the castle. Harry and Draco dismounted, and started off towards the Great Hall. On the way, they ran into Professor McGonagall. She seemed startled. “Potter? What are you doing here? …And what are you doing with Malfoy?” Harry started to explain, “Professor, he’s with us now.” McGonagall looked skeptical, but finally, she said, “Very well, then.” 

 ***

The Great Hall was in chaos. Students and teachers were tending to the injured, and mourning the dead. Teachers were consoling students, and ghosts were talking amongst themselves. By the Slytherin table, was Pansy Parkinson, Goyle, Blaise, and a few other people. Draco approached them, but they all turned away.  

Draco turned around to see Harry talking to Ron Weasley And Hermione Granger. He walked to them and as he did, he made out a bit of the conversation. Ron was shouting, and Hermione was trying to calm him, while Harry was just standing there, looking startled. “WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD, HARRY! BUT NO, INSTEAD YOU RUN OFF WITH MALFOY? WE HAVE BEEN YOUR BEST FRIENDS FOR SEVEN YEARS! SEVEN YEARS, HARRY! WE HAD TO LEAVE OUR FAMILIES FOR A YEAR TO HELP YOU!” 

Hermione interjected, “Ron, I’m sure Harry-” 

“I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT! HARRY, WE HAVE HATED THIS SCUMBAG SINCE DAY ONE, AND NOW HE IS YOUR NEW BEST FRIEND!” 

Draco made a look that was halfway between a smirk and a grimace. “Scumbag? Wow, Weasley. I would’ve thought that after six years of school, you would have come up with a better insult than Scumbag.” 

Harry started to speak, but was interrupted by Voldemort’s voice, echoing across the castle. 

“I have been merciful. I have given you two chances to hand over Harry Potter. Yet you still defy me. Now is the time to pay the price.”  

There was a sudden burst of wind, and all the candles in the great hall went out.  

***

Draco panicked. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, and could make out strange figures coming through all the entrances. Death Eaters, he realized. Draco saw many teachers cast shield charms, and cast one of his own. Around him, duels were breaking out between Death Eaters and students. Draco saw Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom battling Narcissa. 

Draco ran over to help. As he reached Luna and Neville, he cast a shield charm to protect them. Neville looked astounded that he was helping them, and Luna looked a bit amused. Taking advantage of the slight pause in the fight, Draco, his heart pounding against his rib cage, stunned both his parents. As he, Neville, and Luna ran, he looked over at his mother and whispered, “I’m sorry.” 

Draco spotted Harry, and ran over to him. He was fighting against a Death Eater that wouldn’t stop laughing. The Death Eater cackled, and sent a killing curse right at Draco. Draco couldn’t move. His legs had turned to jelly. Something jumped in front of him. With a start, Draco realized that it was Pansy Parkinson.  She fell to the ground, and out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw Harry stun the Death Eater, who, he realized, was Bellatrix. He knelt, but realized that Pansy was dead. He was startled to feel a tear on his cheek. He brushed it away, and got up. He looked around for Bellatrix, but could not see her. She had run after killing Pansy.  

Draco ran over to the table on the left of the Great Hall, and stood on it. He watched the duels, looking for one person in particular. He spotted her and ran through the crowd. As he approached, he could see that she was dueling side-by-side with his father. The two of them were dueling Molly Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Lee Jordan. When Bellatrix saw Draco, she laughed and sent a curse straight at him. He dodged, but his father looked horrified. He walked over to Bellatrix and punched her. “NOT MY SON!” Draco’s stomach lurched. Lucius had let his guard down. Draco saw his aunt push Lucius away, right into the stream of green light that had come from Molly Weasley’s wand. In the few seconds before Lucius got hit, he turned, saw the curse that was coming for him. He stared at Draco, stared him right in the eyes, and then he was gone. 

Draco saw his father fall, just like he had seen Pansy and Crabbe fall. He saw his dad’s head hit the ground, and he screamed. He felt a deep rage rise in him, and tears were streaming down his face. He turned to look at his aunt, who was still aiming curses at him and the Gryffindors. He glared at her and yelled. “YOU! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!” Bellatrix looked startled, but then regained her senses. She yelled, “I DIDN’T KILL HIM! THE GINGER DID! ANYWAYS, HE IS BETTER OFF DEAD. HE HASN’T DONE ANYTHING FOR THE DARK LORD, SO HE IS IN HIS RIGHTFUL PLACE.”  

Draco couldn’t believe what he was about to do. He was torn, but the thought of his father made him certain that he was doing the right thing. He stared his aunt dead in the eyes, and shouted, “AVADA KEDAVRA” He saw his aunt hit the floor, and he turned away. He was startled to feel a tear drip down his face. 

 ***

Draco turned around to find Molly Weasley looking at him. She was petrified. ( **Not literally of course)** He started to fire a curse at her, but her couldn’t bring himself to carry out the spell. He couldn’t kill someone’s mother, because he had just lost a parent, and he knew how it felt. He felt something slam into him, and came to realize that it was Ron Weasley. “WATCH WHERE YOU POINT THAT WAND MALFOY! YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH MY FAMILY, AND YOU'RE DEAD! I ALREADY LOST MY BROTHER, I CAN’T LOSE MY MUM TOO!” Ron started punching Draco, and Draco realized that Ron was sobbing, and quickly pulled himself away. 

Draco backed away, and saw Harry off in the distance. He appeared to be heading towards the center of the chaos. Voldemort was there, fighting off Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Sprout all at once. Draco started to run after Harry, but Ron held him back. “Where do you think you’re going Malfoy? I’m not done with you yet." Draco glared at Ron, and looked in Harry's direction. 

Ron looked over, and his eyes widened. He started jogging off in the opposite direction. He yelled over his shoulder. "I'm going to get Hermione! Help Harry!"  Draco smirked. Despite the heavy losses, and all that he had been through, Ron was still incredibly eager to see Hermione. 

Draco started running in the direction that he had seen Harry go, but he heard something behind him. He turned around and saw his old friend Goyle standing behind him. Goyle was shaking, and was pointing his wand at Draco. He whispered, "I'm sorry, but since you are allied," Goyle winced at the word. "Allied with the Chosen One, I must say I'm a bit surprised. I never thought that you, you of ALL people would chose to betray the Dark Lord." 

Draco winced. He could see that Goyle was shaking, and doubted that he would carry out the spell. They had been friends for years, and Draco knew that Goyle was weak. Sure enough, Goyle shakily pointed his wand at Draco and muttered a spell. " Petrificus Totalus!" Draco fell backwards and hit his head on a table as he fell. Everything turned black. 

***

Draco woke to Hermione's face leering over him. Draco sat bolt upright. "WHAT IN THE WORLD?" Hermione looked about, and spotted Ron. "Ron! He's awake!" Draco moaned, "Well obviously I'm awake. What happened? Wait, how long was I out?!" Ron smirked. "Long enough for-" 

"RON! Draco, you were only out for a few minutes." 

Draco stood up, and made his way through the crowd, dodging spells and hexes. He reached the middle of the crowd, and saw that Harry was fighting off a death Eater. He yelled, "Potter! you have to fight You-Know-Who!" Even though they seemed to be nearing the end of the battle, Draco couldn't bring himself to say The Dark Lord's name. Harry looked at Draco and nodded gravely. 

They jogged towards the center of the battle, and prepared themselves for what they hoped was the end of the battle. Draco and Harry were both panting. Harry muttered to Draco, “I’ve got this. Focus on getting the snake.” Draco was confused. “Potter, what in Merlin’s name are you talking about?” Harry glared at him. “Voldemort’s giant snake.  I need you to kill it. You’ve got to use one of these,” Harry said, producing a giant fang. “This is one of the only things that will damage it.” Draco held the fang gingerly. It was covered in blood, some of it was dried, and some was dripping from the tip. 

Draco stared at the fang for a second, and then said, “We’d better get going. I guess it’s now or never.” Harry nodded grimly. They set off in Voldemort’s direction. As they made their way through the crowd, and Draco couldn’t help but notice all the bodies littering the floor and tables.  

They reached the heart of the disarray, and saw a terrible sight. Voldemort was surrounded by powerful wizards and witches, that were all fighting him. Yet the Dark Lord never faltered. He disposed of at least three wizards in just a few seconds. But, when Voldemort caught sight of Harry, he faltered.  

Harry stepped up onto the table that Voldemort had been dueling on, and the whole Great Hall stared at him. Voldemort stared at him with a petrifying gaze. He looked Voldemort calmly in the eyes, and said, “Let’s end this, Tom.” Draco didn’t catch what happened next, and he spotted Nagini in the crowd of people. She was making her way through the people, and he saw her bit a few on her way to Voldemort. There was a shout from Voldemort, “Aveda Kedavra!” And he heard Harry fire a counter-curse. “Expelliarmus!” Draco ran through the crowd of people, who were both watching Voldemort and Harry, and dueling at the same time.  

He lost sight of Nagini, but then quickly spotted her. She was under one of the tables. Draco groaned, but then got on the ground, and crawled under the table. Then, he crawled slowly over to where she was positioned, and gripped the fang in his hand tightly. He lunged for the snake, plunging the fang into her. Nagini was too fast for Draco. Every time that he attempted to stab her, she got away. She slithered back into the mass of people, and Draco followed.  

He ran, and then, once he had his eyes on her, he sprinted to her and stepped on her. He trapped Nagini with his foot, pinning her to the ground. He kept her in place long enough to stab her with the fang, but also long enough for her to bite him. The last thing he saw was Voldemort cry out in pain, and see Harry’s final spell hit him. Voldemort was dead. That was all that mattered.

***

Draco woke up, where was he? He appeared to be in his room. But, that didn’t make much sense. The last thing he remembered was getting bit by a giant snake, at Hogwarts. He tried to sit up, but couldn’t. There was a searing pain from his ankle. He looked around his room for a second, and was startled to see Harry Potter sitting asleep in a chair in the corner. He was about to speak, when his mother walked in. She looked shocked to see that Draco was awake. She quickly crossed the room and sat down in the chair next to him. He whispered to her, “What happened?” She looked at him sadly. “After the Dark Lord died, Potter found you, passed out. We thought you were just unconscious, but then we saw the bite on your ankle. Then, Dumbledore’s phoenix came in and, well, Draco, Phoenix tears have healing powers, and…”  Narcissa was crying. “Draco, it saved you.” Draco took a second to think, and took everything in. He looked back over at Harry, and asked his mum, “How long has he been here?” Narcissa smiled, “Draco, you have been unconscious for around nine days. He has visited every day, and always asks if you are ok. It’s honestly kind of sweet.” Draco blushed. He started to say something, but then they heard something, and turned around. They saw Harry rubbing his eyes. When Harry looked up, he saw Draco and Draco’s mum staring at him. Draco smirked as Harry’s eyes widened. He weakly said, “Hey.” Harry smiled. “You’re okay!” This made Draco smile even more. “Yep, I think so.” Harry said, “Honestly, thank you so much. We really wouldn’t have succeeded without you.” He walked over to Draco and gave him a hug. An actual hug. “Now, there may or may not be some people that want to see you…" 

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone call for shit? No? Well... Shit. Here you go, anyways. Thoughts?  
> Leave a kudo if inclined.
> 
> NOT EDITED  
> I'M AWARE THAT IT'S SHIT


End file.
